<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marie's Sweet Yellow Inkling by Giraffe24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485345">Marie's Sweet Yellow Inkling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24'>Giraffe24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie sees April 4th, wants to do a sweet date with Four</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marie's Sweet Yellow Inkling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another random story, now about Marie and Four! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...maybe I can stop saying "random story" :p lol</p>
<p>Also, the Agents are at least 18 or older in my universe and sorry if the story is a bit shorter, kinda wanted to do this story before today is over ^^'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“April Fourth...” Marie smiles as she thought about Four, her sweet little Yellow Inkling. April Fourth doesn't have any meaning behind Four, but it was just a nice thought. Marie then wants to do something special for her, just because she loves her. She then sits at her bed and sets a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four is sitting at a table at Crusty Sean’s eating when a pair of hands cover her eyes “Hey!” Four laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marie smiles “Guess whooo….” she said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four starts to think “Hmm… Callie?” she laughs when Marie moves her head to say no “Three?” Another head shakes “True, she won’t do that… Hmmm…. Judd?” She then laughs as her head gets shaken in a way as a ‘very funny’ move. “Just kidding, I know it’s you Marie.” then her eyes are freed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marie smiles at Four as she sits down and Four leans in to kiss her on the cheek, then Marie nuzzles Four as their tentacles become light pink. “What’s up?” Four asks Marie, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marie shrugs “Today is April fourth…. So I just thought of asking you if you want to hang out with me today… a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four nods “Sure! Tho I am about to finish eating… so maybe we can go out to dinner later?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I think we can go to the beach and just walk along… holding hands.” Marie smiles shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they set off, going to the beach for a walk. They walk along the sandy coast, holding hands, Marie holding an umbrella. Marie feels so joyful to be with Four again. She then feels Four let her hand go, so she looks at Four and notices that she was kneeling, gathering something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, dear?” Marie asks as Four stands up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you something!” Four shouts as she holds up two shells: one is tall, green and thin, while another one is shorter but still thin, and yellow. Four also have a string and a pointy thin rock. “Hold on.” Four said as she turned around and started to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marie watches with curiosity then her mouth forms an o when Four turns around… in her hands is a necklace with other smaller shells that Marie swears wasn’t there before. “Turn around, Marie.” Four asks so she turns around… then blushes as Four put the necklace on her and ties it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marie smiles as she looks at her new necklace, this is why she loves to plan things out in simple ways; she wants to see what Four would do on each spot. “I want to make a necklace for you, my lady.” Four winked as Marie blushes more, her tentacles being light pink with darker pink spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep going on their walk, then after the beach, Marie invites Four to her house as Callie is on a mission with their grandfather, Three, and Eight. They sit down at Marie’s comfy sofa and Four picks out a movie for them to watch. Since Marie was taller than Four, Four wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer, making Marie blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marie then gets an idea; she then lays her head on Four’s lap, looking up at Four. Four smiles at Marie and start to carcass Marie’s tentacles, causing light blue to appear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watch some more movies, but before they know it, they fall asleep, Four holding Marie close. They also don’t notice Callie, Three, and Eight coming in sometime after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awww, look at them sleeping!" Callie smiles, hands on cheeks "Aren't they so cute?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three and Eight just smile at the cute slight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>